Bad Luck Revamped
by SecretReaderInTheDark
Summary: 2 years ago Bad Luck had the oppertunity to go to America. Yuki didn't Care. Shuichi Left. Now 2 years later, Bad Luck is back for a tour. Everyone changed, what happens when shuichi meets Yuki again? Shuxoc, SugxOc, HiroxAya
1. Prologue

**Chrltx: **Héya, I'm not done with my first story but I just couldn't wait for a second one, although this one is about Gravitation and the other one about Ouran High School Host club. I hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer:** The only things that I own is this story (Not the characthers and not the serie) And my own thoughts and dreams...

READ AND REVIEW pls :D

* * *

**Revamped**

**Chapter 1: A thing from the past.**

Two Years Ago

Bad luck had gotten an offer from the worldwide famous production company Trax. Touma left the choice up to them if they wanted to take the offer. The band discussed this over and over again. At first Shuichi didn't want to leave Yuki, but when he told Yuki he got the cold shoulder.

Suguru and Hiro had already agreed they where just waiting for Shuichi's answer.

Shuichi had gone to Hiro's house after he told Yuki and had his answer.

Once they had they're answer they where making everything ready.

In a couple of weeks they where going to move to America and leave everything behind.

Shuichi didn't contact Yuki before they left because he knew that it was the last time he would ever look at Yuki and love him with all his heart without love being returned.

The band was looking forward too America, another language, other people, other gigs…

Suguru had no one in particular to leave behind neither did Shuichi. Only Hiro had someone he had to leave behind. Ayaka, at first they where just friends but now they where a couple. Ayaka had agreed to let Hiro go, but on one condition that in a couple of month she would come and join them once everything here at home had settled down.

Early in the morning around 5 a.m. they where walking to they're gate. Ayaka and Seguchi Touma had come to see them off. K was coming with them in case he could stay they're manager. Just as they where about to walk to their plane a loud voice came through the crowd.

It was Ryuichi, with tears in his eyes he yelled at them through the crowd.

He didn't even know he was attracting much attention.

K pulled out one of his magnums and pointed it at Ryuichi's head.

He practically ordered Ryuichi to shut up.

They wanted to leave Japan without to much attraction of the fans. But with Ryuichi a lot of people noticed the band.

While Touma, Ayaka and Ryuichi held off the crowd Bad luck hurried to they're plane and boarded.

When they landed in America they looked around like a bunch of tourists.

K leaded them to a limo and off they where to they're new company.

Bad Luck was not so famous in America as in Japan but the band members promised that they would do they're best to break trough in America as well as in Japan and other countries.

Trax was a larger company than NG but it was also more famous than NG so it was kind of obvious.

The band was greeted by the manager of Trax. Chomei Anzai was a young man. He had dark brown hair; he also had light blue eyes.

He extended a hand to each of the band members and K.

K was they're translator. Chomei recommended them that they should learn English fast. K could still be the manager, because he had a good reputation in America.

At the end of the day, they had come a long way. The bad had now a producer and soon there would be 2 new members added to the group. A guitarist and a drummer. At first Shuichi and Hiro where against it. It was the second time that someone tried to add member to their group. But eventually they agreed. And not long after they had two new members. Keita Tarumi and Riku Kira.

Two years later…

Shuichi had changed. Not a little bit, no a Whole bit. His hair was dyed Black with a glint of blue. He was no longer a hyper boy. No he was more mature. He had a more masculine body and nobody mistook him for a girl anymore. His right ear was pierced, not one piercing but almost whole of his right ear. In his left he had just one earring. There was also a piercing in his left eyebrow. A tatoo could be seen just above the edge of his jeans just under his belly. It was a graceful rising star. He had long forgotten about the writer who used to be his lover. Now he had a new boyfriend, and it was one of his band members. Riku Kira was a little bit taller than Shuichi; he had a tanned body from the sun. Riku had long silver spiky hair and yellowish eyes.

Hiro almost hadn't changed. His hair was a little shorter and one silver earring graced his left ear. He was engaged with Ayaka, who had come and live with them in America. She often had contact with Touma and Ryuichi in Japan and told the band what had happened in the time they where gone.

Bad luck's popularity had gone high above the ground en they where selling non stop.

Suguru changed too. He had a boyfriend and none other than Keita Tarumi. Suguru's hair had grown longer. He had a tatoo on his collarbone of a sign he saw in a movie. He was much taller than before and wasn't as aggressive as he used to be.

They're manager Kaoru Saito was planning a tour. Around a couple of countries where they're albums where selling the most. The original members of Bad luck couldn't believe they're eyes when they saw they're first destination.

* * *

**A/N:**Yaaaaay First chap is done, I'm now tired of writing (I've pushed myself so I could finish this today) Now I'm going to bed and get a good night sleep and then I will write the next chapter I hope!

I hope you all will Review, because if you don't I will make you :D (This is not a Threat it's a statement;))  
Every sort of review is welcomed and wil be answerd :)

BYE BYE x


	2. Arrival at Tokyo Airport

**Chrltx: **Héya, I thank you all for the reviews. I have to explain a bit about this story because I think some of you will have the wrong idea of this story. I know there are a couple of stories like mine. But I'm not sure if Yuki and Shuichi will be back together. We will see what the future brings.

Oh and another thing. I made a little mistake Kaoru is their producer and K is their manager.  
Héhé I named the chapter Arrival at Tokyo Airport but that's only at the end of the chap. Sorry but I didn't know a better title...

READ AND REVIEW :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Tokyo Airport**

The band was waiting in the conference room for K and Kaoru. The producer and manager where already half an hour late and the band was getting tired of waiting. But they knew that if they left now, a large magnum would be pulled against their heads. So they waited, and finally the K came in alone. He explained that Kaoru couldn't make it because he had an important meeting at the time.

'Tomorrow morning we will head for Tokyo. There a car will be waiting for us. We tried our best so that the press wouldn't hear when you where landing in Japan but we aren't sure if it worked. So be prepared for press and fans. We will stay half a year in Japan, because there we will have the most concerts. We will stay in a Hotel, there is much more security than we can manage around a house. The first concert is a festival hosted by NG. After that you will get a schedule with all the other assignments. Any questions?'

He looked at the band and they looked at him. But no questions where asked. Until Shuichi got up and looked at K with torment in his eyes.

'Let me ask you one question. You planned this with Touma didn't you?'

K just stared back without giving an answer. The amusement lighted up in his eyes. Then he turned around and walked out the door. The meeting was over. Hiro and Suguru where looking at Shuichi with disbelieving eyes. Hiro who was still his best friend didn't ask the question he wanted to ask. Keita and Riku didn't understand what they where talking about. Although they knew each other now for 2 years, not everything about Japan was clear to them.

Keita and Riku where good friends. When they where young they lived in Japans but when they where either 2 or 3 years old they moved to America. Keita had a troubling past that only the band knew about. When he was little he was left at an orphanage in Japan, Riku's parents found him when he was out with someone from the orphanage and decided to adopt him. So practically Riku and Keita where brothers, although Keita decided that he wanted to keep his last name, they where very close like real brothers.

Meanwhile they where at their home, on the outside it looked like a normal house but inside it was like an apartment. It had 3 floors; the first floor was taken in by Suguru and Keita, the second floor by Hiro and Ayaka and the third by Shuichi and Riku. Each floor was like a different house. It had a bathroom, bedroom, living room and a kitchen. It had a large garden, in the garden they build an other room where they practiced. The walls where soundproof so the neighbours wouldn't complain about the sound.

Before Shuichi could reach the elevator (Yes they have an elevator) Hiro grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Can I talk to you for a bit?'

Riku waited for Shuichi to go in, but shuichi said he could go on and the elevator closed. He turned to Hiro who was walking to the living room. He sat down opposite of Hiro and waited until the red haired guitarist began to speak.

'What did you mean, when you asked K if he planned this with Touma?' Shuichi sighed, He knew this was coming and had his answer ready.

'When I heard that we are going to perform at a festival hosted by NG, I thought Touma had arranged it so that we would come back to Japan for some reason.'

Hiro looked at his now black haired best friend. He knew what was bothering Shuichi but didn't want to talk about it because shuichi would just say that it wasn't worrying him anymore. It's in the past.

'I suggest you get a goodnight sleep because we all know a jetlag is not good for you!'

Shuichi smiled and left for the elevator that just opened to reveal Ayaka. She greeted him and walked over to Hiro. Shuichi pushed the button for the third floor and off he went. When he entered his apartment Riku was lounging on the sofa with soft music on the background. He looked up when he heard the elevator. Shuichi walked over to Riku and sat beside him. He looked tired. But there was something else in his eyes that he just couldn't understand. He and Shuichi where dating for about a year and a half but he still didn't know all the things about Shuichi and shuichi didn't know everything about him.

'I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed!' Shuichi stood back up and started to walk toward the bathroom.

'Why are you going to bed so early its only 7 p.m.? And you haven't eaten yet. I know you can't go to sleep without eating something. Or else you wake up in the middle of the night to eat something.' Riku knew he was right. Shuichi turned around and smirked.

'I was waiting for you to suggest something to eat; maybe you could order pizza…'

Shuichi headed for the bathroom. He pulled of his light blue jeans and his tight black shirt and tossed them in a basket with clothes that had to be washed. He looked at the mirror and his reflection. He wondered what everyone back in Japan would think of his new look. He pulled of the rest of his clothes and stepped inside the shower cabin.

When he got out of the shower he smelled the pizza that was waiting. He took out some clean shorts and put them on. He walked into the living room and saw 3 boxes of pizza on the table. It was only in a matter of time before Keita would be up here for a pizza. Shuichi wondered why there where only 3 usually Hiro, Ayaka and Suguru would come up and eat to. The elevator opened and Keita with a big smile walked towards the pizza boxes.

'Keita, where are Hiro and Suguru?'

Keita tilted his shoulders and looked with a watery smile at the pizza's

'I don't know, they went off together a while ago, said they had something to do.'

Riku came in from the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. He leaned in to Riku and rested his head on his shoulder. Then Riku let go of him and they began to eat the 3 pizza's that was almost not enough for Keita.

'Sorry you guy's but I'm going to bed now, tomorrow we leave for Japan and I don't want a jetlag at the concert.'

Keita understood immediately. The whole band knew that if Shuichi got a Jetlag after a long trip it was best to keep out of his way. Even Riku couldn't calm him down.

Keita stepped in the elevator and left. Riku took Shuichi by his hand and led him to the bedroom. When Keita stepped out of the elevator Suguru and Hiro just came back. Keita immediately clammed Suguru for himself looking suspicious at the two of them. Suguru laughed. 'You don't have to be so overprotective; I wouldn't cheat on you with him.' Suguru pointed to Hiro who was already walking to the elevator. The three of them burst into a fit of laughing.

'May I ask that you'll be quite I want a good night sleep without sound if you could do that.' The two nodded and Hiro left.

In the middle of the night Shuichi's cell phone rang. He reached for his cell but didn't find him until Riku gave it to him. Shuichi mumbled thanks and picked up. From the other end of the phone a loud childish voice could be heard.

'Shuichiiii, is that you?'

Shuichi wasn't really awake yet to notice who it was. He listened in silence for a while.

'Shuichi, Are you there? Shuichi, Shuichi'

'What is it Ryuichi, it's past midnight!' Shuichi was angry because his night was disturbed by none other than Ryuichi, who was once his famous Idol.

'No it's not! It's just 9 o'clock' Ryuichi's voice boomed from the other end of the line. Shuichi sat up straight and leaned against the headboard.

'Ryu, I'm on the other side of the world, there is a time difference didn't Touma tell you that? By the way, why are you calling?'

'Touma didn't tell me anything just that you are coming back to Japan! When are you arriving, I'll come and greet you together with Yuki! He really misses you, you know.' Shuichi fell silent at this. He didn't know what to answer. He wanted to see Ryu but that son of a bitch, was one he just wouldn't want to see.

'Ryu, I'll come to you when we arrive. No need for you to come to the airport!'

'You, promise? I'll wait for you together wit kumagorro at NG!' And without another word he hung up the phone.

The next morning they where at the airport ready to board the plane. Even with the phone call in the middle of the night Shuichi had a good night sleep so he shouldn't worry about a Jetlag. When their gate came in sight they saw a long line of fans on the side. They where held off by bodyguards. They boarded the plane without problems and of they where for a long journey to Japan. After a couple of hours the plane began to descend and the airport of Tokyo came in sight. Shuichi was nervous. It was a long 2 years that had passed since he boarded the plane to America and now he was back for a half year. Riku looked at his lover and took his hand in his when they got of the plane and entered the large airport. They where greeted by a lot of fans and press. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N:**This chap was a little longer than the first but that was just a prologue. I'l try to make the chapters a little longer.  
As I said I don't know if Shuichi and Yuki are going to be together at the end of the story, but don't worry there wills till be a little YuShu! 

Thanks to the people who reviewd! Please keep reviewing so I know what I could do better...

BYE BYE x


	3. The arrival, The signing and the ex! 1

**Chrltx: **Héya, sorry it took a while to update! School was like crazy. This is the first part of chap 3 I'l post the next part this weekend I promise! This is a long chap but I think it's crappie! Well let me know what you think!!  
I also would like to thank my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Your reviews to ;)  
Hope you like it!  
Read & Review  
BYE BYE x

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The arrival, the signing and the ex.(Pt 1)**

The band looked at the space around them. The airport was almost full. They heard screams from some of their fans. Fences where placed in a straight line too the doors of the airport. Trough the glass doors they could see that the line of people didn't end. They turned around to look at K. Obviously the diversion didn't work, because if it would there wouldn't be so many fans here. K sighed in disbelief, from no where in particular he pulled a gun and grinned.

'Go and sign some autographs while I'll go and talk to the manager of the airport.' K walked off polishing his gun and looking quite happy with the result. They looked at each other and headed for the thousands of fans who where screaming at them and taking pictures. Hiro noticed that there were a couple of reporters filming them and pushing through the crowd to reach the band. But the band had already spread across the grand airport hall and where giving out autographs and pictures with other band members. Shuichi was just giving back a picture when one of the reporters found her way to him. She pulled on a cheery face and pointed the micro to him.

'Shuichi, how does it feel to be back in Tokyo after almost 2 years?' he was still giving out signatures when he answered.

'Well, I'm glad I'm back. But it's not for all time. Just for work!' He smiled at some girls who had tears in their eyes. Before the reporter could ask anything about everything that happened in the past he walked away toward Riku who was pointing at him. When he reached him Riku smiled and pulled him closer.

'What's wrong, you look troubled' Riku whispered in his ear. But he shook his head and started to walk to some other fans. He looked at the other side and saw that Keita and Suguru where somehow again glued together as a lot of fans started clicking their cameras. Shuichi rolled his eyes. After 2 years Suguru definitely had changed although almost nobody noticed but him and Hiro. He was the more responsible one of the couple but when they started making out almost no one could stop them. The Suguru from 2 years ago wouldn't do such a thing. Suddenly Hiro walked over to him and placed his hand on shuichi's shoulder so he turned around.

'There is a reporter who is constantly asking questions about you and Yuki! She just doesn't quit.' Hiro felt that someone was standing behind him, so he turned around to see K looking at them. He probably heard what Hiro said because he was scanning the crowd for the woman they where talking about but she was no where to be found. He beckoned Keita and Suguru who where slowly walking toward the rest of the group.

'We'll go outside now, avoid any reporter who looks like he or she wants to ask about your past and just give signatures and photos. Then we will head for the hotel and then we have a signing to do.'  
They walked outside in the bright sun. The place in front of the airport was packed with fans, which didn't care about the heat. They just wanted an autograph and picture the rest didn't matter. Again the boys started to give out photographs and pictures. Riku came up behind Shuichi and slid his hands around Shu's waist.

'Let's give them something to drool over!' he suggested, Shuichi turned around and looked at him with a questioning look.

'What do you mean by that?' Riku had an evil glint in his eyes as he watched his lover's troubled look. He loved to see Shuichi uncover one of his riddles although Shu almost immediately gave up and he was forced to give him the answer.

'Why don't you just close your eyes and you will see what will happen…' Now shuichi understood what his lover was talking about. He nodded and closed his eyes just before their lips met. There was an outburst of screams and yelling. The kiss didn't last long because they couldn't keep from laughing and had a need for air. It wasn't long after they parted when someone jumped out of nowhere on top of Shuichi pinning him to the ground. Everything that followed happened in a blur. Riku tried to get the person of off Shuichi with the help of some bodyguard who seemed to be coming out of nowhere!

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at the person on top of him. He saw a strand of greenish hair and looked up to his face. A smiling Ryuichi beamed at him, hugging him as if he would never let go.

'Riku, it's okay. This is an old friend of mine.' Shuichi breathed out, he had a desperate need for air. The bodyguards and Riku stopped pulling at Ryuichi who stood up and helped Shuichi up and then he hugged him again. Shuichi laughed. The other members came up to them to see what was happening.

'Shuichi, I missed you so much. You almost never called. And you changed so much I nearly didn't recognize you. Without your pink hairs you're not so sparkly anymore, but with all those thingies in you ear I guess you still have a sparkly air.' No one could believe that Ryu could get that sentence out in just one breath. He rambled on about everything, but almost no one could follow him. Shuichi was caught up with Ryuichi he didn't notice a certain blond male writer coming up to them.

'Ryu, what did I tell you about walking off without telling where your off to and without permission?' When he heard that voice, his heart melted. Shuichi turned around and faced the blond writer.

'I'm sorry Yuki but I just couldn't wait! I wanted to see Shu so badly. Please don't tell Touma!'

'I won't for once.' Yuki looked up at Shuichi; shock was visible in his eyes as he looked at his ex lover who had changed a lot. He wanted to say something but K cut him off before he even got to say a word.

'Guys we should get going, or else we are going to be late to the signing!' He motioned for the car that waited on the parking lot.  
Shuichi took one last glance at Yuki and Ryuichi. He smiled at them and then started to walk off to the car. Everybody got in the car except for Shuichi, who turned around and looked at the two.

'Ryu, why don't you meet me in the lobby of my hotel this evening? So we can talk a little?'

Ryuichi plastered a big smile on his face and returned to his child mode.

'Yaaaaay, I'm going to meet Shu tonight!'

Shuichi smiled and got in the car. Riku put his hand around Shuichi's waist and smiled at him. The car they where currently riding in, was a little black van with blinds on the windows. Mostly they used this van to go to their hotel because of all the paparazzi. If they had a tour around one country they would go with a large tour bus. Close friends where the ones who where aloud to drive the van or the bus. Because if they would choose someone they didn't known who knows what they would spill to the public and fans. K was (again) polishing his sniper when the van pulled up on the parking lot of the Hotel. They got out of the Van and headed for the hotel. Some of the caddies of the hotel cam for their luggage and loaded it on carts. Keita was yelling at one of them because he wasn't careful with their equipment. The poor boy just let the case of one of the guitars bump against the car, and to bad for him Keita had seen it. Although Keita played the drums he was always careful with all of the equipment. Suguru had to drag him away of the caddie before he would start attacking him.

When they entered the lobby they went straight to the check in. Suguru was in front of them and looked at the girl behind the desk. She had a dark crimson blush on her face and choked out incoherent words.

'What… Euhm…can…help…Euhm with?' Keita looked over and raised an eyebrow.

'Didn't she forget a word in her sentence?' The whole band had to keep from laughing so they wouldn't embarrass the girl for the whole lobby.

'We like to check in please' Suguru said looking straight at the girl. She smiled slightly and clicked away on the computer in front of her. She walked away and came back with a couple of cards.

'These are you keys. The suites are ready for you and you luggage is already brought up to your room. If one of you would just sign here?'

While she said everything the girl never once looked at them afraid she would say something wrong again. Suguru signed the paper and took the keys. He gave each one of them their respective keys.  
Before they could enter the elevator K stopped them.

'Before you go up to your rooms I want to say some things! It's now 11.30 we have to be at the signing at 2 o'clock. So you have 2 hours to get ready. We have a four hour signing so keep your spirit up, or else you will meet a new friend of mine!'

The swallowed and quickly entered the elevator. Once they where on the top floor everyone went to their respective rooms. Shuichi and Riku had the first room next to the elevator.  
The room was very big. It had a sitting room, bathroom, bedroom and a small kitchen because it wasn't used often.  
Shuichi turned around and looked at Riku. On the ride here he had thought about Yuki and what had happened in the past. The only thing was that he dreaded it to tell Riku about his conclusion. Riku looked worried and walked over to him. He put his arms around Shuichi and kissed him softly.

'What's on your mind, you look troubled?'

Shuichi shook his head and smiled. He took Riku's hand and pulled him to the couch.

'I have something to tell you, but I don't think you are going to like it very much!'  
Now Riku looked really worried. He had the idea that Shuichi was going to break up with him, but he couldn't think why he would do that. Maybe because of that Yuki they met in the airport.

'I hope you aren't planning on breaking up with me…' Shuichi's was horror struck! And for a bit Riku thought he was right.

'Are you mad? Why would I want to break up with you? I wanted to tell you that Yuki was my ex and I was going to tell you I still had feelings for him! But they are not that strong as the feelings I have for you!'  
Now it was Riku who was horror struck. He was shocked to hear that Shuichi still had feelings for his ex but strange enough he didn't really care. All that mattered was that Shu loved him and wouldn't betray him, and the other way around also of course!

'Good, I have a surprise for you. But you'll have to wait until tonight to get it.'

He hit shuichi's weak point. Whenever someone had a surprise for him he would go ecstatic with curiosity and even worse when he knew he had to wait to get it.

'Fine, I'm going to take a shower. Oh and can I wear your red 'n Black shirt?'

Riku rolled his eyes; Shuichi almost always wore Riku's clothes instead of his own.

'Why don't you buy that shirt yourself?'  
'Because whenever I see a shirt I like a certain boy always buys it before I even get the chance!' Shuichi grabbed a towel and skipped into the bathroom, a little later you could hear the shower running and Shu singing a song he just comes up with.  
They had half an hour left and Shuichi was still under the shower. Riku entered the bathroom holding the towel in his hand.

'Shu, you have half an hour left! Just so you know.' Shuichi cursed under the shower and quickly turned it off and grabbed the towel from Riku's arm and ran into the bedroom and got dressed as fast as he could. He was wearing a loose light blue jeans with the Red 'n Black shirt and a black jacket.

They where just in time to leave, K was already pacing up and down the lobby when they where a second late. They made it to the record shop just in time for it to open. The manager came bouncing up to them. He was firmly built with a large belly and big moustache. He was wearing tight pants, that where held up with a belt, and a yellow shirt. He grinned widely and directed them to a table in the middle of the shop. The band sat down and waited for the doors to open. K watched at the door so no unwanted people would enter (His sniper in hand.) As soon as the doors opened girls came in screaming and clicking their cameras furiously.

This was going to be another very long day.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention what instruments Riku and Keita play (unless I read over it) So to make it clear. Keita plays the drums and Riku plays the guitars!

Hope you enjoyed!!

I would like to have 5 reviews before the next chapter ;) If you don't mind!!

BYE BYE x


	4. The arrival, the signing and the ex! 2

**Chrlttx: Héya, sorry it has been a long time since I updated. First I was thinking to put my stories on hold because I have a lot of school work and sometimes just no time to write. But after a lot of reading on my part I decided to get writing. It's not a very long chap but I did my best. I have a great idea for the next chap so I'll begin writing it tomorow maybe this weekend a next chap!**

**Anyway hope you like this chap!  
Read and Review!

* * *

****Chapter4:The arrival, The Signing and the ex (pt2)**

The row of fans kept going on and on. There where even girls who asked them to marry them. Then they would kindly decline and sign another photo. When closing time neared a girl walked in she passed the line of girls who where still waiting and tapped Shuichi on his shoulder. Shuichi looked at her and her look was furious.

'Euhm, can I help you? If you want an autograph you'll have to wait in line!'

Now the girl looked even more furious, she grabbed shuichi's collar en lifted him up from his chair. This girl sure had some strength.

'Do you have any idea how many pain you caused him? Do you? Leaving without a word, you sure are a coward for doing that to the poor man! He doesn't disserve you, he disserves much better than a lousy jerk like you!'  
When she was done, the bodyguards finally managed to get her of off Shuichi. Riku quickly walked over to where Shu was standing and asked him if he was okay. The girl turned to say something again but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

'That enough Akika!'  
Her face became shocked as she saw who was standing in front of her. She dropped her head and started sobbing and mumbling things, that she was sorry but that she couldn't help herself. Yuki walked over to her and hugged her. Shuichi was frozen in place. Had Yuki showed personal affection in public? Akika walked away without another word. He then turned around and looked straight at Shuichi and smiled. This shocked Shuichi even more. What was happening? Had the two years that Shuichi left affected Yuki this much?

'Shuichi? Would it be alright if I could talk to you after your signing?'  
Shuichi looked expectantly at K, who nodded in consent. Then he turned to Riku, who looked very troubled by this. Although it pained him to see that his boyfriend didn't want to agree he wanted to talk to Yuki badly. Eventually Riku nodded.

'If you like, you could leave now Shu, we're done here anyway.' K said.

'Oh, alright. Riku can I talk to you before I leave?'  
Riku nodded and followed Shu to the backroom. Shuichi intertwined their hands and looked up to see his lover smiling at him.

'Don't worry, I only want to talk to him, nothing more!'

'I know and I'm sorry but I can't help if I'm jealous can I!'

Shuichi laughed at him and Hugged him. They stayed like that for a while and then they let go of each other. Shuichi kissed him and then walked out of the room toward Yuki who was talking to K. After saying goodbye to the rest of the band and de store manager he left together with Yuki. Yuki walked over to his care en motion for Shuichi to get in. Yuki's car was parked in a back alley so they wouldn't have to deal with fans who where still outside the shop. They drove in silence, until they reached the park where they first met. Yuki got out and began walking over to the other side. Shuichi just sat there reminiscing about the past, then suddenly the door opened and Yuki glanced at him with a worried expression on his face.

'Are you alright?' His smooth voice dripping with worries. Shuichi looked over to him and smiled then he answered:

'Yes, I'm alright. Where are we going?'

Shuichi stepped out of the car and followed Yuki, but he didn't say a word about where they were going. Then Yuki stopped and Shuichi immediately recognised the place. This was the exact spot where they had first met. Yuki turned to him.

'I'm sorry about Akika, after you left I sort of broke down she helped me trough it. So I'm really sorry.'

Shock once again took over Shuichi. Yuki had changed a lot. While he was thinking he didn't notice Yuki coming closer to him.

'Yuki, you changed so much! I don't even recognize you anymore.'

Yuki sighed and looked into Shuichi's eyes as if he was searching for something.

'I changed for you Shu! I changed so you would come back to me and forgive me for what I've don to you!'  
He again came closer but this time Shu noticed it. This was something he didn't expect. Yuki changed so he would come back to him. But after al this time he had found Riku and couldn't be happier. Shuichi didn't think he could leave Riku just because Yuki changed for him. He looked up and saw that Yuki was still looking at him.

'Yuki, I can't I'm with Riku now and I admit I still love you but I'm afraid that I love Riku more. I've been with him for one and a half year and I can't just choose you because now you decided to change. I'm sorry.'

But apparently Yuki didn't listened because seconds later his lips were pressed against Shuichi's.  
Shu didn't know what came over him. At first he was just dazed but then he thought about Riku and he pulled away. He was angry because Yuki didn't listened when he told him about Riku.

'Yuki! I can't believe you! I thought you changed. But even after I tell you that I won't leave Riku for you, you still kiss me. Yuki, I'm sorry but you can't do this to me!'

With that Shuichi walked off in the direction of the city. He held his hand out for a cab and no 2 minutes later one pulled up beside him. He got in without looking back gave the address to the driver. While they waited in front of a red light Shuichi got a phone call. He opened his without looking at the caller ID.

'Hello?'

He waited a while before there came a reply.

'Hi, Shu, I can't come to you tonight because I promised Tatsuha that I would spend my night with him. Can we meet tomorrow for lunch?'

Ryuichi again had pulled that one sentence out in just one breath.

'Sure Ryu, meet me at noon in the lobby!'

'Sure bye bye!'

And with that Ryuichi hung up. Shuichi sighed and was glad when the cab stopped in front of the hotel. He quickly went inside and pushed the button of his floor. He was feeling even worse when the doors opened and he was walking toward the door of his room. What was he going to tell Riku? Should he tell him that Yuki kissed him? Or should he just say nothing and hope he wouldn't notice. But of course Riku would notice.

He put the key in the door and opened it. Riku was lounging on the sofa with his I pod plugged in his ears. Shuichi put his keys on the little table and walked over to the sofa and kissed Riku softly. He immediately felt the difference between Riku and Yuki. Riku opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him. But the smile turned in worry when he saw that Shu wasn't that happy. He tossed his I pod away and sat straight. He pulled Shuichi on his lap.

'What's wrong?'

Shuichi sighed preparing himself to explain what happened before. The only thing he was sure of was that he wasn't going to mention the kiss to Riku because he wouldn't be very happy If he knew.

* * *

**A/N: Hope u liked the chapter! by the way there's this little blue button and it's been calling for you. Do you see a button with the name Review well to lett you know it's calling for you to push it! ;)**

**BYE BYE x**


	5. AN

**Hey you guys!**

**I have thought long about this...  
But recently I have gained an addiction to the Twilight series and the beautifull Bronze Haired Angel!  
**

**I had 2 stories that I was writing and I made a decision, I'm going to delete or 'hand over' my story to another  
writer. But I couldn't get myself to delete this story I'm to attached to it.**

So now I came to the conclusion I needed a co-writer.  
I still have plans for the story but I don't know if I will have the time to  
write more especialy with my obsessive reading of Twilight Fanfiction.

**With all this said, if you want to be my co-writer (I need it very bad!-puppy dogg eyes-)  
PM me (a).**

**If I don't find a co-writer then I think I will not have another choice  
than to delete it! AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO -Pouts and whines-**

**Anyway I'll stop now before this AN gets to long héhé!**

**BYE BYE x**

**P.S.: I changed my author name it's now SilentHeartBeatsInTheDark**

**LOVES SHBITD**


End file.
